


I'm Gonna Be Your Best Friend

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: Being the new kid in school is always difficult. Thankfully there are always some people who are ready to reach out to befriend you.





	

Starting a new school year was always difficult for you. You didn’t really make new friends that easily whenever you got to a new place filled with new people. It wasn’t like you didn’t want to, like you were awkward or shy or anything - there was just something about new places that made you nervous at first so making friends at the start was always difficult to you, and later on when you started to get familiar with the people and your surroundings, everyone else already seemed to have made themselves a friends group and you were just left there to kind of stand around, all on your own.

When you started as a new student in Asagao Academy, it wasn’t any different. New school, new people… And for whatever reason, it seemed like most students already knew each other, or at least didn’t have any problems befriending all the new people around them. And then there was you, the new kid in class, not knowing anyone in the Academy, not even having a single idea where to start making friends.

You spent most of your time hanging out alone, reading the books you had borrowed from the library to spend your time with, or sitting in your room with your laptop. You had made some kind of a bond with your roommate, sure, but even they had other friends that they seemed to spend most of their time with, outside the room nonetheless, so you never really got to know their friends either. Not that it bothered you, but every now and then it would have been nice to have just some company to yourself.

Today was just like any other day, you spending time sitting alone in your room, chatting away on Skype with some old friends you had left behind when you had moved to Asagao. They were still there occasionally to keep you company, a little less than before since you were basically stuck in the Academy now on pretty much every day, but you still really enjoyed talking with them whenever you got the chance. Given, they had pretty busy lives themselves so you didn’t get to chat with them often, but you really cherished the moments you had with them.

Your conversations had quieted down as your friends had to disappear each on their own tasks, with homework and work and family outings and whatnot. You were left there sitting alone, clicking the Skype window to the side to work on something else while waiting for someone else to come over for you to talk. After a while the program beeped at you again, your eyes dragging across the laptop screen towards the little icon in the corner, raising a brow at the notification sitting on your screen.

‘brutalmoose has added you on their contact list’

You blinked blankly at the message, not having expected anyone to pop around at a time like this, let alone someone new. Was this a bot, sending you a random message out of nowhere? It didn’t seem likely, as their name was clearly somewhat familiar to you, and way too specific to be a regular bot name.

Curiously you clicked the Skype window up again, seeing the notification popping out at you as the window opened up. There it sat, a new name on your contact list, asking you if you wanted to add them. Slightly hesitantly you hovered over their name, clicking on it, for now ignoring the new message sound that beeped in your headphones as you observed the profile opening in front of you. It seemed legit, the guy in the picture looking like someone you felt like you had seen around, in school grounds nonetheless, and if for nothing else, the Asagao color coded clothing and the club jacket hanging on his shoulders proved to you that this was definitely someone you had met at least once before.

Who he was exactly or where he was coming from, let alone how he managed to grab your contact info, was beyond you tho.

Clicking away from the profile you finally opened the message he had sent to you.

'You’re Y/N, right?’

Well, he got your name right at least, which wasn’t the username you were using for Skype at the moment, so he must have been legit with whatever he had in mind and where he was coming from. Typing in a positive reply you stopped to wait for him, watching the little typing icon appear at the bottom of the conversation before the familiar notification sounds beeped in your ears again.

'Good. I was worried I got the wrong person.’

You had so many questions. Obviously this guy knew who you were, but you still didn’t exactly have a name to put on the face looking back at you from the profile picture on your laptop screen. Who was he, how exactly did he get your info, what did he want?

Before you could type in anything to ask the questions in your head out loud, he was already typing something more, soon enough to message popping up on your screen.

'I saw you sitting alone in the cafeteria today. You looked kinda lonely, so I searched you up and found your info on Spacebook and thought I could try to reach out and there you are.’

…He had gone through all that trouble, just to reach out to you?

Shaking your head a little, you couldn’t stop a little smile climbing on your lips. All this trouble, just for to try to talk to you? To possibly… Make friends?

The smile still playing on your lips you proceeded to reply back to him.

'That’s nice of you.’

Not really knowing what else to say, you waited for his reply. He took a little while to type his message, but as it appeared on your screen, your smile turned into a lighthearted chuckle instead.

'Well, I’m a nice guy. And just so you know, from now on, I’m going to be your best fucking friend, ever.’


End file.
